


you will be found

by bughaw



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: Neo's disappearance puts things into perspective.





	you will be found

**Author's Note:**

> cries during finals week 
> 
> have this mej plotless disappearance fic i've been planning for a while, next part will be posted during the holidays after this sem's last attempts to kill me :((

 It’s seven-thirty a.m. on a Tuesday when Salle receives the call.

His professor is in the middle of giving a lecture when his phone rings loudly for everyone to hear. Salle jolts in his seat and feels his face heat up as all eyes turn to him, and he all but scrambles to pull out the device from his pocket to cancel the call. The caller ID reads Mia’s name, and Salle’s brows furrow briefly until he’s called out by the professor, his phone still ringing incessantly in his hand.

“Mr. Concepcion, if you could please turn your phone off it’s disrupting the class,” the old man gruffs out, frowning deeply. Salle has the decency to look sheepish when he asks if he can take the call. “Make it quick and do come back.”

Quickly getting out of his seat, Salle exits the room just as he’s sliding his thumb on the screen to take the call. He’s thoroughly intrigued, to say the least, since he’s quite aware that Mia isn’t one for calling people if she can reach them through text message. “Hello?” His voice breaks mid-word, and he clears his throat the same time Mia snorts through the line. “How can I help you, my dear?” He leans against the wall, eyes looking up at the dreary looking sky with its dark clouds and almost non-existent sun.

“And good morning to you, Salle.” There’s a brief pause that makes Salle more curious at what the topic of the phone call might be. “I just wanted to ask if Neo’s with you?”

Huh. “Neo? Nah, he has classes today, Mia. So do I.”

A sigh resounds on the line igniting a sense of worry in Salle. He doesn’t quite understand what’s happening but the fact that it concerns his significant other is enough to cause concern. He draws away from the wall and stands properly, hand resting on his waist. “A blockmate of his just messaged me saying he missed two major requirements this week, Salle. They haven’t seen Neo since last week. So I need to know if you’ve been able to contact him.” It was already Thursday.

Salle shakes his head before remembering that Mia can’t see him. He raises his hand and pinches his nose, unease settling in his chest. “No, no, it’s hell week so I haven’t had the time to call him up and stuff, and I thought it was the same on his end. Have you tried his condo?”

“I can’t. I forgot the key at home so I really can’t access it in the event that he ignores my knocks, I was hoping you would be able to. I swear to God if this is just Neo being lazy I’m going to throw a fit.”

“Cut the guy some slack, Mia. It’s rare to see him slack off in class since he’s usually so uptight about his requirements. Maybe this is just a change of pace.”

“Two major requirements, Salle. An exam and defense. Even you’re not that bad to miss two of those since you’re quite aware of the impact it might blow on your final grade. Neo’s not excused just because this is the first time.”

Salle’s name is called, and he turns to the direction of the door to see his classmate peering out at him. “Sir’s calling you in, the quiz is about to start.” He nods. The guy closes the door.

“I need to go, Mia. I’ll head to Katip after my rehearsals. In the meantime, try to call his phone. I’ll be doing the same when I can.” The woman hums on the other line before ending the call, not even bothering to offer Salle a goodbye. He rolls his eyes, opens the messaging application, and sends Neo a text before leaving his phone on silent. After, he stuffs his phone in his pocket before entering the room, still feeling a bit unsettled because of the news he just received.

Salle heads to his next class after that, mindful not to worry too much in the event that Mia just overreacted. He tries to take notes and listen to his professors’ lectures, but for each class the same thing happens, the same nagging feeling flares up inevitably drawing his attention away from the lesson. This repeats until the end of his last period, and he finds that he’s disappointed in himself for not being able to give his classes his undivided attention the whole day. His mind is majorly occupied with the thoughts of Neo and what he could possibly be up to with his sudden disappearing act. Salle tries to convince himself that there is nothing to worry about, that he will head to Katip later and find Neo just wallowing in silence in his condo, but there’s a voice in the back of his head that provides him with unpleasant scenarios about the situation.

Bringing out his phone on the way to rehearsals, he checks his messages in hopes that he had received one in the course of the day and just didn’t notice, but he is disappointed once more when all he’s met with are texts from his end that garnered no replies.

He sends another one and vows it to be the last until he drives to Katipunan. A simple _‘hey babe, how are you? Will head there after reh’_ that he wishes would prompt a response from his boyfriend. He heads to rehearsals hopeful without true cause.

He doesn’t receive a reply.

 

On the drive to Katipunan he tries calling Neo’s phone.

It isn’t a shocker when the phone rings, and rings, and rings only to cut off when nobody answers. Salle tries this multiple times, and with each unanswered call his hopes are squashed, and a heavy feeling settles in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. His hand is wound tight around the steering wheel as he calls one of Neo’s helpers at home, and as the call is being processed, he finds himself taking deep breaths to calm himself, afraid that his voice might stutter when he starts talking.

The first call doesn’t push through, but when he tries for a second time it does. The cheery voice of Manang Rose echoes in his car through the speakers, and his lips are quirking up when he’s greeted warmly.

“Magandang gabi Manang, tanong ko lang po kung nandyan si Neo?”

Rustling can be heard on the other end, and it takes a few moments for the old woman to reply, her voice tinged with concern. “Hindi pa umuwi dito si Anthony, hinanap nga siya ni Ma’am nung Sabado. May problema ba?”

Well, there seems to be a problem but he can’t bring himself to tell her that. There’s no use causing unnecessary panic when they haven’t even checked Neo’s condo yet. “Wala po, nagtatampo lang po ako kasi hindi niya sinasagot yung mga text ko.”

“Ah ganun ba,” Manang  Rose hums. She sounds fond when she speaks again. “Alam mo naman yun si Anthony. Hirap maglambing. Pagbigyan mo na.”

Salle smiles at her words. He bids her farewell after asking about her health, the short conversation with the woman cheering him up a bit, though not entirely because the question about Neo’s whereabouts is still unanswered.

When he calls Mia, he is received with a despondent “hello?”

“Hey, hear anything from Neo the whole day? He hasn’t replied to any of my texts, and I called Manang Rose but he hasn’t come home since two weekends ago.”

“Hm,” is Mia’s unenthusiatic reply. Salle keeps quiet as he drives, slowly getting agitated at the slow traffic he has to deal with. Every so often his eyes flick to the car radio to check if the call is still ongoing and it is. “I’m in front of his unit right now.” Mia finally says.

Salle sighs, perking up in his seat slightly. “He’s there?”

“No.”

He deflates, his lips downturned. “Have you tried knocking? Maybe he’s asleep lang. Neo’s a heavy sleeper, just knock loudly.”

“Salle, the guards haven’t seen him since he left Sunday night.” His breath stutters at the news, hands tightening around the wheel and gear stick. Neo rode an Uber home Sunday night despite not having any classes the next day because he had to finish a paper for one of his Tuesday classes. The information rouses a flare of anger in him, and he can’t stop the words spoken in vexation from being spewn.

“Are they sure? Maybe hindi lang nila napansin? Or different yung guard on duty. O baka naman jinojoke time niyo lang ako. If you are then I’m turning around and heading back to Taft, pagod ako from rehearsals and ang dami ko pang kailangan tapusin.”

“Oh, fuck you, Concepcion. This isn’t about you! My friend’s gone AWOL and I’m honestly not surprised that you’ve somehow made this about you.” The call cuts off, leaving the vehicle silent barring Salle’s heavy breathing.

He hits the wheel out of frustration when he stops at a red light, his breaths coming out ragged as his thoughts race about in his head. He swipes a hand on his face, eyes focused on the heavy traffic in front of him.

He dials Neo’s number again, wishing that maybe this time he’ll pick up, but it only serves to infuriate him further when the call doesn’t push through.

“Tangina Neo, nasaan ka?”

 

Mia is sitting in front of Neo’s unit when he arrives.

Salle has to t ake a moment to assess her. Gone is the prim and immaculate Mia that he has come to know, instead there sits a woman looking entirely frazzled dressed down in a huge shirt, black leggings, and a pair of sneakers. Her hair that she often wears down is put up in a bun, and her face is devoid of any makeup as well as her signature smile.

She’s staring off into space when Salle arrives, and only looks up when he’s right in front of the door, already pulling out the key to the condo. She struggles to stand up, and Salle assists her. He’s surprised when he receives no complaints about the assistance. Sticking the key into the lock, Salle asks, “how are you?” And receives a shrug.

Just as the lock clicks does Salle give his apology. What he said earlier was uncalled for, and he is mature enough to grasp that given the gravity of the situation. Mia nods in acceptance of his apology, and he finds himself breathing a little easier at the simple action.

He turns away from the woman to push open the door, heart thumping in his chest in what seems to be a very hectic manner. The lights in the main room are turned off, and Salle reaches for the switch while stepping in, flicking the lights on and illuminating the place. He looks around, hearing Mia directly behind him given the sound of her footfalls, and takes note that there isn’t anything out of place.

The condo is still as clean as he had last seen it, and given how Neo values cleanliness when it comes to his second home, it’s understandable for it to be in such a state. He and Mia part and look around the expanse of the room, Salle making a move to approach the closed bedroom door and pushing the handle down to open it.

His eyes widen at the sight, and he freezes long enough for Mia to notice.

“What is it?” Her voice is soft, as if afraid to break the silence. “Is he there?”

Salle shakes his head and steps into the room, eyes taking in the disarray around him. The bed is unmade with the sheets brushing the floor and the pillows in opposite sides of the bed, the desk drawers are pulled out, with miscellaneous items on the floor having seemingly been dropped by the owner. Neo’s laptop is on, the screen displaying a word document. Turning his head to the other side of the room, he notices that the closet doors are ajar with clothes spilling out, and when he steps close to it and widens the opening, he spots the empty space where he knows Neo stores his duffle bag.

“He left.”

“What do you mean? He went home?”

Salle shrugs, confusion ruling his emotions as he drops down on Neo’s bed. He takes in the disorganized state of the room, and for all the time that they’ve spent together, he can’t quite figure out what pushed Neo to leave going who knows where.

Mia takes a seat next to him, and Salle finds himself being pulled into a hug. He knows he’s upset but he doesn’t know how to express it, really. Should he cry? But why? Because Neo didn’t talk to him about what was bothering him for so long? Maybe it should anger him, figuring that Neo didn’t trust him enough to confide in him. Or maybe he should feel disappointment.

Salle doesn’t know.

 

>   _"Do you ever get the urge to just run away from things?"_
> 
> _"Hm, no naman, why?"_
> 
> _"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."_

**Author's Note:**

> (loud screaming in the background)
> 
> i hope the first part is somewhat enjoyable even tho things are confusing pa huhu hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) if you want someone to rave about BuKo with hehe
> 
> also!! if you haven't checked, people have set up RP accs for the characters. rn Neo (@neo_loyola) and Salle (@sallevador) are the only ones active but hopefully that'll change when the sem ends huhu


End file.
